Lapis Lazuli
by Sanday
Summary: Au, Dir en grey : Où on fait des mélanges, on se retrouve dans un étrange endroit, on sert deux Seigneurs fatalement éloignés, on creuse.


**Titre :** Lapis-lazuli

**Auteur :** San

**Genre :** AU, surnaturel.

**Déclaration :** Capitttttttaiiiiiiiiiiiine Gloumyyy tu aaaaaaaas fait pas maalll de conneriiiiiiiiiiiies, t'es un peu con aussiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii (8)

Ce one shot a été écrit il y a longtemps, mais j'en ai plein de commencé ou d'achevé, alors je publie è.é/ avec l'aide de ma secrétaire : Matt' xD Vu qu'il pourrissait dans mon MP3, je m'en débarrasse xD

**Précision **: J'ai écris ceci en écoutant _When the Levee Breaks_ de Led Zeppelin, si vous voulez vous « plonger » dans l'ambiance qui m'a entouré durant la rédaction, voici le lien : **fr./watch?v4-AanPHMbC4**

Je trouve que ça colle bien, je sais pas pourquoi xD

Lapis-lazuli

**La Genèse d'un trépas, acte I : L'arrivée**

**-Tu vas pas passer ta vie devant la télévision quand même.**

            Kaoru releva la tête vers son colocataire, le toisant avec toute son arrogance habituelle. Il lui fit comprendre par un regard vierge de toute bonté que garder le silence serait brillant et face à cette habituelle démonstration de mauvaise humeur, Reita s'assit rudement sur le fauteuil face à l'espèce de chiffon qui avait semble t-il remplacé son camarade.

-Tu ne ressembles plus à rien, continua t-il.

-Ferme-là.

-Tu n'as jamais été particulièrement intéressant mais là, ta conversation s'apparente à celle d'une cuillère à soupe. J'ai connu mieux comme compagnie.

Passant une main dans sa crinière brune, où se perdaient quelques mèches violettes, l'insulté ne jugea pas utile de répondre et se replongea dans son programme télévisé. Reita perdit un instant son regard en direction de l'incommodant colocataire avant de soupirer bruyamment.

-Bon, je vais en ville.

--

Santiags noires aux pieds, jean bleu foncé et chemise aux tons bleu outremer, Kyô descendait du tramway, prêt à exercer son métier dans les règles de l'art. Il avançait rapidement, faisant claquer ses bottes sur le sol en un son plaisant et répétitif, dévisageant par habitude tous les passants croisant son chemin. Replaçant ses cheveux blonds derrière ses oreilles percées, il sortit son portable d'une main et composa sans même y prendre garde un numéro si habituel pour lui que ses doigts bougeaient spontanément. Au bout de trois sonneries…

-_Oui Kyô ?_

-…J'arrive dans dix minutes chez notre client.

-_Bien, une fois là-bas…Fais ça vite._

--

Kaoru avança le plus lentement possible en direction de sa chambre, avec une seule pensée occupant son cerveau amoindrit par la vision virtuelle des écrans divers : le manque. Il ferma ses stores d'un geste machinal, s'approcha de son bureau et y prit place. Une boite en bois brun lui faisait face et il s'en saisit avec patience. Tout en levant délicatement le couvercle, il se lécha les lèvres en imaginant un mélange qui ne pouvait une lui procurer une intense expérience ahurissante. Bravant tous les protocoles d'utilisation, il se saisit d'une quantité d'héroïne qu'il économisait depuis des mois, et d'un semblable volume de cocaïne. Le brun mélangea avec souplesse les deux poudres blanches avant d'en former une ligne parfaite avec une carte, l'as de pique.

Tout à ses inhalations, il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et ne perçut nullement la présence qui se faufilait derrière lui, dans la chambre rendue sombre par les soins de Kaoru. La drogue atteint son cerveau, explosant contre les parois de sa boîte crânienne, secouant l'insensé de soubresauts spasmodiques, tandis qu'une voix neutre résonnait dans son dos.

-En ce jour, sept février de l'année 2008, Niikura Kaoru, un chômeur ignoré de tous depuis la mort de sa jeune fiancée, meurt d'une surdose après avoir fait un mélange irresponsable de substances stimulantes.

La tête du brun chuta contre le bureau, tandis qu'une mare visqueuse se chargeait de recouvrir le plastique du meuble, étouffant les faibles gémissement qu'on pouvait à peine percevoir. L'intrus s'avança alors et griffa de son index l'épaule gauche de l'agonisant. Une minime lueur bleu ressortie de la fraîche plaie et le corps de Kaoru se figea définitivement. Une sonnerie rappelant un tube américain des années 70 retentit soudainement, brisant la douce quiétude s'étant installée dans la chambre.

-Oui ?

-_Kyô ? C'est fait ?_

-…J'étais pile à l'heure.

-_Bien, ramène le corps_.

Le blond raccrocha et se saisit du cadavre.

--

_Il avançait, joyeusement défoncé pour la première fois, avide de sensations nouvelles… Elle était là, silencieuse, désapprouvant cette attitude de dépendance…_

_Il avait mit la main sur sa tête et avait agrippé doucement ses cheveux…_

_Elle avait grimacé mais avait gardé le silence, seul arme face à la corrélation entre l'esprit de son aimé et la poudre stupéfiante… _

_Il avait appuyé sur son crâne, demandant silencieusement un acte qu'elle refusa, un acte de plaisir pur et dur, mais elle n'était pas consentante, plus en ce moment…_

_L'amour propre ou le fait d'être déçu de cette réponse négative l'avait poussé à appuyer plus fort…_

_Encore…_

_Puis…_

_…_

_Là, fracassée contre le mur…_

_Les mains ensanglantées… _

--

Il se réveilla difficilement et observa avec stupeur les alentours : il se trouvait dans une limousine aux sièges bleu azur, un homme blond lui faisait face, il avait froid… Ses yeux cherchèrent automatiquement la lumière, mais les fenêtres ne reflétaient qu'une obscurité profonde et presque irrationnelle. Les orbites de ses yeux dissimulaient laborieusement son étonnement terrifié, et Kyô, assit sur le siège vis-à-vis du nouvel invité, décida de lui expliquer la situation avec son calme habituel.

-Vous êtes mort, on vous conduit aux portes de la _frontière_.

Deux pupilles noires et encore un brin dilatées s'ancrèrent dans les yeux céruléens de l'homme qui venait de prononcer cette bien étrange phrase.

-Qui êtes vous ?

-L'employé du mois du Seigneur des Morts, plaisanta le blond.

Kaoru eut un sourire mesquin et se mit à son aise sur le fauteuil de la luxueuse voiture. Sa tête posée contre le siège, il ferma les yeux en un soupir détendu.

-Je suis donc en plein délire… Murmura t-il après un silence.

-…Il risque de durer longtemps dans ce cas-là…

Le véhicule se stoppa et la portière s'ouvrit lentement, tandis que le brun soulevait ses paupières avec appréhension.

-Allez mon cher, c'est l'heure, Déclara Kyô en l'invitant, paume tendue vers lui, à sortir.

Cette main semblait l'absorber avec autoritarisme et contre sa volonté il se leva, faisant craquer ses genoux. Au sortir de la voiture, il se trouva avec étonnement sur un sommet du Grand Canyon. Et avec ravissement, il apprécia l'inhabituelle fraîcheur qui caressait ses joues.

-Kaoru, c'est par ici.

Décidant de ne plus réfléchir, il suivit l'étrange blond, louchant sur ses santiags, et s'arrêta brusquement comme Kyô ne bougeait plus. Le brun toisa alors avec éblouissement deux grandes statues bleutées, agrémentées par endroits de taches dorées, qui semblaient vouloir percer les quelques nuages traversant le ciel clair. Celle de gauche représentait une femme dont un serpent entourait une jambe, et celle à ses côtés un homme courbé en avant, se tenant une côte avec un rictus de douleur sur les lèvres, l'air de regretter une quelconque demande.

Il s'en approcha et découvrit qu'elles abritaient chacune une porte d'une taille exagérée. Il se retourna et interrogea Kyô du regard. Celui-ci lui fournit les explications en sa possession :

-Ces statues ont étés construites en lapis poli. Elles sont magnifiques n'est-ce pas ? Les portes qu'elles abritent mènent à deux Mondes fatalement opposés. Si vous prenez celle de droite, vous irez dans un endroit que l'on appel communément _Paradis_. Celle de gauche est moins gaie…

Kaoru eut un mouvement de recul, fixant les deux statues avec cette fois-ci une admiration pincée, agrémenté de crainte et d'incompréhension.

**La Genèse d'un trépas, acte II : Le jugement**

Prit d'un incontrôlable engourdissement, Kaoru fut contraint de poser ses genoux à terre. Les sourcils froncés par le soleil agressant ses yeux, il fixait obstinément Kyô qui, lui, restait impassible.

L'homme blond sortit d'on ne sait où un manuscrit et se mit à le lire d'une voix impartiale et vive.

-Niikura Kaoru, vous êtes accusé, à raison, de crime envers votre fiancée. Vous l'avez lâchement assassiné en frappant violemment sa tête contre le mur de votre salon. Suite à cet homicide, vous avez sombré définitivement dans la drogue et n'êtes que très rarement sortit de chez vous, préférant vous enfermer dans votre abominable succession de défaites tout en persévérant dans la consommation de substances illicites.

Le « jugé » s'était penché en avant, serrant les dents avec rage, crispant ses doigts spasmodiquement et fermant avec force les yeux, empêchant par ce moyen de laisser couler sa misérable honte.

-…Stop…

-Cette existence faite de péchés et de misérables activités ne peut être encouragée, aussi l'inéluctable sentence est tombée…

-…Assez…

-Vous emprunterez la porte de gauche, condamné à errer dans les terres froides de l'_Enfer_, à recevoir milles châtiments sans pour autant en « mourir », en raison du fait que vous avez déjà trépassé.

-…Non… !

-C'est irrévocable.

-…NON !

Fondant en larme au souvenir de sa bien-aimée, Kaoru s'écroula contre le sable brûlant, affaiblie, haineux, apeuré… Kyô s'accroupit à ses côtés, l'observant avec une habitude lassée inscrite au plus profond de ses yeux bleu ciel.

-Il faut y aller, je vous servirai de guide.

-…Je veux me réveiller…

-La drogue ne fait plus effet puisque vous êtes mort. Ceci est réel.

-…

-_Let's go_…

**La Genèse d'un trépas, acte III : La découverte**

Ils passèrent la porte de gauche, Kyô soulignant à voix haute les charmes de la statue féminine, Kaoru n'y voyant que l'expression de la douleur et du vice. Eve. Celle à qui l'on devait la souffrance de l'enfantement, le renvoi des Terres parfaites et voluptueuses du _Paradis_…

Une fois la « barrière » passée, le jeune défunt ne put que s'étonner de la beauté givrée des lieux. Les pieds cloués au sol, il observa avec torpeur les étendues de liquide épais teinté de bleu, du lapis à l'état liquide… Une grande cascade de cette étrange matière ruisselait violemment, la couleur bleutée caressant avec douceur et souplesse le regard du nouvel arrivant. La savoureuse clameur des flots empreignait ses oreilles. Eloignant son regard, de plus en plus abasourdi, de ce fluide emprunt d'un éclat irréel, il contempla le sol blanc, recouvert d'une épaisse couche de neige presque glacée, et le ciel azur qui semblait engloutir dans sa beauté tout ce monde aux couleurs et à l'atmosphère si froides.

Comblé de tant de somptuosité, Kaoru se retourna vers Kyô qui scrutait avec amusement les réactions du brun. Le souffle court, il osa tout de même demander :

-J'ai toujours imaginé l'_Enfer_ comme un immeuble pourri et en flamme, peuplé d'hommes et de femmes tous entassés et hurlant… Comment est-ce possible que ce lieux de souffrance soit si beau, et si vide ?

-Personne n'est jamais revenu des _Enfers_, qui peut donc se permettre de le façonner à son envie ? Aucun humain n'est capable de le décrire avec certitude, il ne faut pas écouter tous ces clichés. Néanmoins, ne vous trompez pas : vous n'êtes pas en vacances ici.

Comme pour joindre le geste à la parole, Kyô se pencha en avant et pris dans sa main un peu de neige qu'il écrasa contre le bras de Kaoru, lui arrachant un épouvantable cri de douleur.

Faisant fi de ce mal, le blond expliqua :

-L'_Enfer_ est constitué de plusieurs « Mondes », mais tous son identiques à celui-ci. Les morts ayant péchés sont condamnés à errer, seul, dans un Univers de froideur si extrême que le touché en est abominable. Cet endroit est si grand que vous n'en ferez jamais le tour, vous allez devenir fou devant ces étendues toutes semblables. Sans soleil, votre moral sera au plus bas, multiplié par votre douloureuse solitude, qui ne sera brisée que lorsque je viendrais pour voir où en est votre errance. Vous ne mourrez jamais, vu que vous avez déjà disparu du monde des vivants.

Le blond fit une pause dans sa déclaration. Il se frotta les bras énergiquement, signe d'une inhabituelle présence dans ce lieu. Kaoru restait impassible, le visage grave, attendant la sentence finale, ou la délivrance qui sait…

-Vous n'avez aucun échappatoire, votre crime abject fait de vous un exclu, vous êtes condamné à sombrer dans l'oubli. En parlant d'oubli, vous n'aurez bientôt plus aucun souvenirs de votre vie antérieur, la seule chose dont vous aurez la certitude est votre nom, Kaoru. Vous saurez aussi que vous avez commis une faute, pour vous trouver dans un tel lieu. Enfin, vous ne m'oublierez pas : je suis votre fatal bourreau.

Sur ces sentences, atroces procès, le blond se retourna et passa la divine barrière, sans un regard ni un mot pour le condamné. Celui-ci se précipita le plus rapidement possible pour le suivre mais hurla de douleur lorsqu'il se heurta à la porte ardente, étincelant désormais d'une lueur orangé contrastant avec les couleurs froides de son _Enfer_.

À genoux, calciné par la neige glaciale, il se mit à pleurer, se taper la tête contre le sol, son front fut marqué d'une brûlure bleuté et il sombra dans un évanouissement partiel : aucun échappatoire, pas même le sommeil ou la mort cérébrale. Ses yeux se rouvrirent deux minutes plus tard, douloureux par les larmes qui se mirent à en couler. Des larmes frigorifiées. Des stalactites.

**La Genèse d'un trépas, acte IV : Châtiment perpétuel**

N'ayant aucune notion du temps, Kaoru ne pouvait se lamenter sur son sort en injuriant les jours, les mois passés dans ce lieux si beau qu'il en devenait ignominieux, corrompu. Il marchait, comme toujours, sans répit, dans un désert de glace brûlante, seul… Il tenta de se rappeler pourquoi il se trouvait dans ce lieu, mais l'instant suivant il se demanda en quoi ceci était étonnant, c'était le monde, ou non, qu'est ce qu'est le monde ?

Il gémit, conscient d'avoir des problèmes mentaux, conscient des vides peuplant son cerveaux, conscient qu'il perdait peu à peu…conscience.

Soudain, alors qu'il reprenait sa marche en pleurant pitoyablement, une voix le héla au loin.

-Kaoru !

S'il ne se souvenait de rien, il avait la certitude que ce terme le désignait. Il se retourna et, ne voyant personne, se mit à tourner en rond, fixant le ciel demeurant définitivement blanc, pleurant plus fort, appelant, tapant du pied au sol en offrant un regard larmoyant et implorant. Au bout d'une minute, il retomba au sol, geignant de la douleur causé, et le frappa de ses mains rendues bleues par le froid.

-Kaoru, je suis là.

Kyô fixait ses jérémiades avec pitié, avant de se rembrunir et de tenter de paraître aussi froid que le paysage voisin.

-Vous perdez pied n'est-ce pas ?, dit-il, affirmant et constatant plus que questionnant.

Kaoru pleurait toujours, courbé sur lui même, se berçant spasmodiquement. Le blond soupira et se fit une raison : même si la visite d'un tiers ne pouvait que ravir les damnés condamnés à rester seul, il n'était pas là pour lui faire la cour mais pour l'enfoncer dans sa folie et son malheur.

-J'ai amené quelqu'un pour vous.

Apparu une jeune femme, le visage défoncé et les yeux blancs. Un côté de son crâne arborait une chevelure blonde et grasse tandis que de l'autre persistaient trois longs poils rendus rouge par le sang s'écoulant d'une éternelle plaie. Ses joues étaient creusées, ses cils brûlés, aucun sourcil ne complétait son visage déformé, et, malgré l'absence de pupilles, on pouvait clairement discerner une profonde tristesse dans ces yeux détruits. Ses lèvres sèches, rouges comme si on les avait mordu, remuaient de gauche à droite, se serraient et s'étiraient parfois en un sourire qui faisait même courir un frisson de frayeur sur la colonne vertébrale de Kyô, pourtant habitué à de tels spectacles.

Kaoru hurla en la voyant et recula, toujours en position assise, en s'enfonçant presque dans la neige. Le blond s'accroupi, avec un calme résiliant ses yeux haineux et ses sourcils froncés, à ses côtés et lui agrippa les cheveux pour le forcer à regarder l'être face à eux. Il frotta sa joue contre le visage tremblant et déformé par la peur de Kaoru et lui prit les joues de son autre main pour lui maintenir la tête droite.

-Regardez-là, c'est votre fiancée.

Le brun hurla et tenta de se défaire de l'étreinte du blond qui le maintenait avec force violence.

-Regardez-là !, hurla t-il.

Kaoru ne put que pleurer et bouger les bras en tous sens pour éloigner Kyô, sans succès, il ferma alors les yeux et le silence du désert ne fut plus que troublé par ses gémissement terrifiés. Si cet homme avait été brave un jour, il était désormais transformé par les _Enfers_, son visage autrefois plaisant devenu comme une pierre trop usée, sur laquelle de nombreux morts se seraient écrasés.

Kyô le lâcha avec brutalité. Le corps du brun s'enterra un peu plus dans la neige, non aidé par la santiags qui se dressaient sur son torse, le blond le maintenant ainsi au sol en geste de conquérant. Puis sa voix, toujours teinté par le tranchant verdict, s'éleva et les yeux de Kaoru s'écarquillèrent de crainte jusqu'à éclater :

-Le jour où vous l'avez tué, un peu avant d'écraser son crâne contre un mur, vous avez tenté de la forcer à accomplir un désir de votre part reflétant votre état autoritaire : vous vouliez qu'elle effectue une fellation, n'est-ce pas ?

Kaoru ne put qu'émettre des gémissements tourmentés. Le blond haussa le ton :

-Dîtes-le !

-…Ou…Oui…

-Et bien aujourd'hui, votre volonté de naguère va être exaucée…

Les sourcils relevés, l'inquiétude montant graduellement, le brun tenta de bouger mais la douleur inculquée par la neige et le pied reposant toujours sur sa poitrine l'empêchait de mettre à jour ce dessein. Kyô le libéra partiellement mais vint se poser derrière lui, le relevant par les épaules puis le maintenant par celle-ci.

D'un regard, il intima à la jeune femme, ressemblant plus à un zombie en ces temps, de satisfaire cette demande effectuée il y avait quelques années. Elle s'avança avec un sourire absent pilonné sur ses lèvres. Lèvres meurtries et infiniment laides, comme le reste de son visage. Elle était habillé d'une robe qui avant moulait ses courbes gracieuses et qui aujourd'hui ressemblait à un mince vêtement rose pâle qui laissait apercevoir ses côtes discernables sans mal. Ses jambes verdâtres se mouvant avec difficulté. Arrivé devant Kaoru, qui, les jambes engourdies ne pouvait les bouger, elle se blotti entre les deux membres paralysée et fit descendre avec lenteur et gaucherie la braguette du jean qui ne le quittait plus.

Le brun hurla de plus belle, terrorisé par l'allure de celle qu'il avait jadis adoré, embrassé, demandé en mariage, avec qui il avait maintes fois imaginé leurs futurs enfants… Le regard vide et démentiel du cadavre qui tentait de lui enlever son pantalon le clouait sur place, il suppliait d'arrêter, n'ayant plus la force de se débattre pour sortir de la poigne de Kyô.

Le vêtement fut retiré, le sous-vêtement également, et les jambes nues se solidifiaient tant elles étaient glacées. La litanie des cris de Kaoru faiblissait, il était comme avant de tomber dans les pommes. Sauf que ce plaisir ne lui serait pas cédé. Il allait devoir subir.

Kyô détourna les yeux, tout en maintenant les bras du brun –de plus en plus faible-, de la vision horrifique se pavanant devant lui. L'ex-fiancée avait prit dans sa main décharnée le sexe rendu bleu par le froid du damné. Ses yeux blancs tournaient en tous sens et elle redressa le membre avant de l'enfoncé dans sa bouche béante.

Kaoru beugla, l'impression qu'une ventouse le pompait l'assaillant. Il sentait les dents défoncées, cassées, de la morte racler contre la chair doublement sensible. Il n'était pas en érection, le froid ayant gelé son sexe et le dégoût décuplant cette froideur. Malgré ses hurlements, il parvint à percevoir les propos de Kyô :

-Ceci est votre punition pour votre crime. Estimez-vous heureux de n'en avoir commis qu'un.

**La Genèse d'un trépas, acte V : Surveillance**

Kyô revenait du _Paradis_ où il avait conduit dix minutes auparavant un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années. Le Royaume de la Frontière représentait son foyer et il était on ne peut plus heureux d'y retourner. L'endroit était en fait une grande tour métallisée où vivaient toutes les faucheuses d'âmes, ses confrères, et les Seigneurs qu'il servait avec assiduité : Son Altesse de la Complaisance, régnant sur les _Enfers_, et le Seigneur des Morts, s'occupant pour sa part du _Paradis_. Il se dirigea vers l'étage où il pouvait prendre contact avec ce dernier pour un compte rendu des morts de la journée.

Arrivé devant la porte, il fit un signe à Toshiya qui ressortait du bureau du Grand Patron. Celui-ci s'approcha de son ami avec un sourire.

-Kyô ! Avec le travail qu'on a ces temps, c'est impossible de se voir pour nous !

-Oui, mais c'est la canicule sur Terre, c'est comme ça. Il est comment aujourd'hui ?, Demanda t-il en désignant d'un coup de tête la porte du bureau.

-Comme toujours, on comprend que Son Altesse de la Complaisance ne couche plus avec, j'te l'dis !, railla son camarade.

Kyô lui donna un coup de coude pour faire cesser ses rires.

-C'est notre Seigneur, nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de le suivre aveuglément, on s'en fiche qu'il ne comble pas Son Altesse Die !

Toshiya souffla d'agacement.

-C'est bien ça ton problème, c'est pour ça que tu es toujours seul malgré ton physique et que je suis ton unique ami : tu suis trop les règles ! Tu es libre bordel ! Regarde, Son Altesse transgresse les Lois en couchant avec toutes les faucheuses imaginables! Toi aussi, tournes le dos à la législations et au protocole, merde !

-Ne jure pas alors qu'on est si près de sa Seigneurie !, Tempêta Kyô.

-Mais arrêtes ! Forges-toi ta propre personnalité et oublies ton travail !

Le blond se détourna sans un mot et marcha rapidement vers le bureau de son Seigneur. Toshiya le contempla en soupirant, écoutant distraitement le bruit joué par les Santiags de son ami.

-Quel gâchis…

Une fois entré dans la grande pièce obscure, Kyô se courba révérencieusement et se releva en attendant que le Seigneur des Morts ne lui adresse la parole, lui permettant ainsi de la prendre par la suite.

-Tout s'est bien passé aujourd'hui ?

-Oui Seigneur, les quinze morts dont je devais me charger ont été réalisées à l'heure et sans contrariétés. Tous ont été envoyé au _Parad_…

-Shinya !

Kyô sursauta à l'entente de cette soudaine voix et l'interpellé, le Seigneur des Morts, se leva de son siège avec agacement. Ses cheveux roux retombèrent sur ses épaules et son visage féminin se para de traits durs et d'une irritation flagrante.

-Die ! Vous pourriez au moins me laisser travailler en paix !

L'époux de Shinya entra en trombe dans le bureau, ses cheveux rouges feu tournoyant dans un ballet de pure beauté.

-Non content de me ridiculiser dans tous le Royaume, il faut en plus que vous m'empêchiez de m'occuper des morts du jour !

-_Complaisance au lieu de l'Abstinence,_ très cher, si je vous ridiculise c'est que nous ne faisons pas la pair : Pourquoi Diable avons-nous été mariés !, renchérit en un sourire charmeur l'Altesse de la Complaisance.

Kyô, sentant qu'il était de trop, s'éclipsa de la salle où une dispute indigne de deux Dieux commençait à poindre. Dépité, il se rendit à son poste de surveillance pour voir ce qu'il advenait des morts qu'il avait à sa charge.

Les faucheuses, contre toute attente, ne jugeaient pas fidélité à un seul maître mais à deux, qui plus est complémenté opposés, bien que reliés conjugalement. Néanmoins, au bout de dix ans de service, ils avaient la possibilité de choisir celui pour qui ils travailleraient jusqu'au bout des Temps. Kyô n'était faucheuse que depuis cinq ans mais avait fait preuve de sa fidèle loyauté et en était fière. Il se demandait pourtant à qui il offrirait ses éternels services une fois qu'il en aurait la possibilité. Envoyer des défunts au _Paradis_ avait plus d'avantages : une fois ceux-ci ayant passé la porte, les faucheuses ne s'en occupaient plus et les laissaient vivre dans la volupté de leur côté. Les damnés, quant à eux, nécessitaient une perpétuelle surveillance et de temps en temps il fallait aller juger sur place de leur état ou leur infliger des punitions.

Tout à ses réflexions, il prit place sur son siège et se pencha sur une grande vasque pleine d'une eau splendidement azuréenne. Il vit défiler des images exposant les divers damnés errant dans leur désert gelé mais s'arrêta un instant sur Kaoru. Celui-ci semblait creuser dans la neige. Son regard de dément prouvait qu'il en était enfin au stade de l'Oublie de soi mais Kyô n'était pas rassuré quant à ses actes. Deux précautions valent mieux qu'une, il se leva et se rendit au lieux où reposaient les Statues, portes des deux mondes.

Il parvint sans mal au lieux où se trouvait Kaoru et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers lui.

-Kaoru !

Cette fois-ci, il n'eut pas l'envie de se cacher afin de jouir du désespoir du damné. Kaoru se retourna farouchement et fixa de ses vides pupilles l'arrivant.

-Que faites-vous, pourquoi creusez-vous ?!, Admonesta Kyô.

L'interpellé ne répondit pas, ayant perdu la cohérence nécessaire pour user de la parole. À ce stade, il ne valait pas plus qu'une moule. Il se remit à creuser, complètement aliéné, mimant presque le comportement d'un chien primitif.

-Arrêtez…

L'ordre avait laissé place à un ton las et Kyô vint se mettre à genoux à côté du brun. Son regard triste se porta sur lui et son acte de creusement inutile. Il soupira et leva les yeux au Ciel. Il aimait son métier, aussi étrange soit-il. Mais sa loyauté envers ses Seigneurs l'avait coupé de toute amitié et de tout amour. Toshiya l'avait si bien dit, un quart d'heure plus tôt… Finalement, il n'était pas si étranger au sort des damnés errant en _Enfers, _même s'il était plus à envier. En fait, il était seul, c'était le premier de la classe exclu. Soupirant une énième fois, il se réprimanda intérieurement de penser ainsi.

_Mon travail compte plus que la destiné de tous ces crevards qui me haïssent. Tout ça n'est que jalousie. Mais…Juste une fois, je pourrai me laisser aller, oublier un instant mon labeur et toutes ces brimades…Juste un instant…Et je recommencerait comme si de rien n'était à faucher les âmes des morts…Mais…_

Et en un ultime soupir de résignation, emporté par sa tristesse et sa pesante solitude, acceptant pour une minute le sort de tous ces morts qu'il avait conduit avec régularité dans les lieux de leur trépas, il se mit à creuser dans la neige, imitant Kaoru.

**FIN**

J'en avais chier pour l'écrire lui xD

Laissez vos impressions x)

San.


End file.
